Psychology is Key
by NastyZombieMold
Summary: Sci-fi isn't supposed to be real. Not in the world of the Jeffersonian, so what happens when the Partners get a warrant to search a woman's house? They find out something not related to their case. Instead, they find something much bigger. Felicia isn't your average human, not that she has superpowers, but she definitely has a secret that Lance Sweets needs to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A sigh escaped from the woman's lips, forming a cloud in front of her cold face. She was cold. It wasn't supposed to be this chilly in D.C. At least not this early in the year. She needed a drink to warm her from the pit of her stomach, but the hot mocha with whipped cream coffee in her hand was going to have to suffice.

"I'm too tired for this bullshit…" She grumbled to herself. Her voice was somewhere between the voice of an alto and a soprano, but still came out in a low tone. She took a long sip of her coffee. The scalding hot beverage was welcomed against the biting chill. "Ugh…" She grumbled and walked across the street when the light told her she was safe to do so. The herd of people around her pushed her to quicken her pace and she had to bite back the urge to let out a mooing noise.

Once on the other side, she took a left and walked passed the large stairs leading up to the Jeffersonian. Frowning, the woman glared up at the building with envy. The forensic department was in there. The occupation she wished she was able to have would have had her in that building, solving crimes. Helping people.

Someone bumped into her, throwing her mind out of her self loathing. A tallish, dirty blonde man in a suit. His attire and gait practically screamed federal agent and the woman flinched, her eyes widened ever so slightly. Her stomach flipped. The fear in her brain was overwhelming and her breathing and heartbeat quickened. He kept walking as if nothing happened, up the stairs and into the glass doors, but the fear didn't leave.

This was not something she needed. Not after having a long work day at the coffee shop and she hadn't even gotten to perform today. An anxiety attack was the last thing on her wishlist.

In attempt to forget and slow the fear to nothing, she kept walking towards her apartment complex. It was going to be a long and not very positive walk.

Seven blocks, a crabby security guard, three flights of stairs, and an avoidance of a pedofile later, the woman was able to unlock her apartment door and stumble inside. She had discarded the empty coffee cup two blocks back and was able to pull off her gloves without stomping her boots into her kitchen. She took off her coat next and then her hat. She sat on a shoe chest to pull off her boots and was met with the familiar dark furred feline face. After removing her footwear, she picked up the black cat and stroked her neck and back.

"Hey, Dirt." She smiled, kissing the cats head. "I'm surprised you even got up to come welcome me." She commented, obviously to herself. She turned to the side and saw that Dirt's food bowl was empty. She huffed as a form of laughter and set the cat down, filling her bowl up and changing her water bowl with fresh water.

Once that chore was done, she dragged her feet to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and was met with her reflection.

Pale skin on a freckled face greeted her. Her dark brown hair fell down in waves to her mid-back, which wasn't actually as long as it seemed since she was only five foot three inches. She had a decent hourglass shape, but it was hidden under a dark purple, long sleeved sweater. She glanced up and met the eyes of the reflection. Long, uneven, and dark lashes crowned the odd, swirling orange iris'. Not amber, nor a light brown. These eyes looking back at her were orange. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her eye color and liked the irregular eyes.

Her eyes narrowed in contempt of herself and walked back out of the bathroom, turning the light off. She walked into the living room and stared at the dark cream colored couch. It looked so comfortable, so inviting. She glanced over to the flat screened television. It would have been so nice to just sit in front of it and watch reruns of old Tim Burton movies, but, sadly, she turned back down the hall, passed the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Inside the pale green walls was a decent sized closet that had most of her clothes folded inside. A bed, strewn with a Pokemon comforter and her large, fluffy, purple body pillow, sat low to the wooden floor. She claimed it was so she could just trip and fall into it, but she hardly did that, in fear that Dirt would be buried, napping somewhere in the heap. A desk was charmingly shoved into the corner of the room with a rolling black chair, which had been tampered with to be taller.. It all seemed so normal, so typical for a young twenty-one year old, but it was what sat atop the desk that put everything off.

On top of the dark colored, hard wood were three computer monitors, all black. A computer tower sat off to the side, allowing room for the keyboard and whatever else needed to sit on the desk, which was mostly food.

The woman strode over to the chair, taking a seat, but instead sat with her legs crossed and under her instead of on the floor, and pulling herself up to the desk. She powered on the tower and watched the screens light up. Once the computer was up and running, the middle monitor glowed a dim grey and, on the screen, requested a password, which is what it received. The desktop uploaded, causing all three screens to display an odd, government-like search engine. The woman cracked her knuckles and went to work.

It took a long while, but eventually the woman let out a small, "Bingo." and proceeded to type a few more things. A new tab popped up and the woman quickly scanned over the information.

In a flash, she was running to her closet and slipping a black metal object into the back of her pants and running to her door. She flung on her coat and boots and, after grabbing her keys, was out the door, on her was to her new destination. An unsafe destination.

Instead of walking this time, she went to the apartment parking lot and jumped into a black Jetta Volkswagen. Not the most stylish car in her opinion, but it got her places and had a good stereo system.

Pulling out of the parking lot, she began venturing out towards the darker parts of the city. Eventually, she pulled up to an old abandoned warehouse. Her eyes looked everywhere in the dark. She shut off her car and slipped the key into her bra for good measure. Stepping out of the car, she began jogging before she turned and locked the vehicle and then continued jogging up to the building. She didn't have much time.

She banked the side of the building and went towards the back where there were old piles of broken bricks, dirt, and other garbage. She gave an annoyed huff, the frozen mist exploding around her face. She was getting cold again and cold made her crabby.

She walked over to the first pile of rubble and began carefully digging around, without it being noticeable. She didn't find what she was looking for and growled, heading over to the next.

It took about three failures before she found it. A broken, mostly decayed corpse lay in a pile of upturned dirt. She quickly slipped on a pair of rubber gloves that she had pulled from her pants pocket and prodded around the corpse's pants. The deceased was obviously male, she could tell by the bone's structure and the clothing was more masculine. She pulled out a wallet and let out a cry of joy. She flinched when she realized how loud her voice was and she quieted down and she began searching through the wallet.

"Bobby…" She read out the familiar name. She gritted her teeth. "Liars." She snarled to herself and put the wallet back.

She needed to leave. Now.

Heading back to her car, she pulled off the gloves carefully and put them into the passenger seat of her car. She'd dispose of them properly when she got home. She turned on the car and pulled away from the warehouse. She was pissed and she had more work to do, meaning less sleep.

She drove with ease, having the radio play a soft acoustic rock all of the drive. She glanced to the other side of the highway and watched as federal vehicles drive past with their lights on. She could feel her anxiety coming back when she first saw the lights and it didn't go away this time until she had safely locked her apartment door behind her.

Once she had sat back down in her chair, leaned back, and stared out into the darkness of her window, did the anger come back.

"Damn it… damn it!" She yelled out, hitting the desk's surface in desperation to lash out.

They had lied once again to try and get her back on their radar and this time she didn't doubt that they had the upper hand on this situation. Bobby had been a friend of hers in the coffee shop, but not just any friend. Bobby had been an intimate relationship interest. Not that anything had happened between them, but something probably would have in about a month or two.

They had known she had worked at the coffee shop and they must have known that she had a relationship with someone there. They just couldn't do something to her, but now they might.

"No. No." She shook her head. She wasn't going to let this happen. This was the closest they had ever gotten, but this was all they'd get. She was quitting her job tomorrow and moving. She had seen an apartment for sale a bit closer to the Jeffersonian building. It was on the fancy side, but she had plenty of money in her multiple bank accounts. Maybe not _her_ money, but it was money that she had access to.

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She sat like that for a moment before she stood up and pulled off her sweater. She walked into the bathroom and removed the rest of her clothing. She turned on the water to hot and stepped in, shutting the sliding glass door behind her.

"I'm too tired for this bullshit…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

An odd squeak came from the pile of blankets that lay disheveled all over the mattress. Dirt had jumped on top of the sleeping body and sat there, staring down. Her tiny paws put all of her weight into tiny pressure spots and caused pain to wake up the sleeping woman. She gently shoved the black cat off of her and rolled onto her stomach.

It was still dark outside, which was good. It meant that the woman hadn't overslept. She reached out from under the blankets and picked up the phone that had been laying on the hardwood floor, plugged into the wall. She double tapped the touch screen and it lit up, displaying the time, 4:56 a.m., the date, November 4th, and her background picture, a sparking, bright campfire in the middle of nowhere. That was where she wished she was. Nowhere.

Lost.

Undetected.

_Gone._

After a long moment of sitting there, phone slipping out of the tired hand, head and body hidden under the warm blankets, cat trying to jump ontop of her owner to lay on, the woman arose from her slumber.

The moment she put her feet on the cold floor and stood up, goosebumps covered her exposed legs and arms. She only wore a tank top and cloth shorts, her usual pajama attire. The air was chilly and she frowned and

shivered. The heating must have shut off in the night.

She turned and began walking towards the bathroom, weaving in between her bed and her cluttered, techy, desk, but before she made it to the door, her foot collided with something hard and she fell to the floor.

"Son of a…" She growled out loud, "What a great way to start the morning." She looked up to see what had tripped her and was met with a box stuffed with her belongings.

Right. She had been packing her things for the last day and went to bed late last night. She hadn't gone to work, calling in sick, to prepare for her move. Maybe if she had been more awake she could have shoved the box to the side with the others, but she had practically fallen asleep packing it.

She stood up and checked her foot. There would definitely be a bruise, but nothing too bad. Dirt watched her with interest and the woman stared back for a moment before sticking her tongue out at the cat and continuing her walk to the bathroom.

She turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. Her hair was hanging down in her face and was unbelievably messy. She picked up the brush that was sitting on the counter and began pulling it through her hair. When she was almost done, she faltered for a moment. She stared at the reflection of her forearm and her eyes softened in sadness before they hardened with a grim glare. She finished brushing her hair staring at the sink. She hated seeing her scars even if she was the one to put them there. Oh well, it's not like she could do anything about them now.

She pulled her hair into a bun and walked back into her room. She opened one of the boxes she left out and began pulling out clothes for her to wear. A long sleeve black v-neck that seemed to cling to her as if she was going to burn it, a pair of slightly ripped, faded skinny jeans, and a pair of fuzzy, calf high, colorful socks. The usual, basic outfit she chose on her regular days.

She was ready for the day, until her stomach growled. She practically ran to her kitchen and looked through her food choices. She opened the fridge and was met with leftover chinese, a half carton of milk, some fruits and mushrooms, and an old pizza she thought she had thrown out. A bit frustrated, she went to her pantry door and grabbed a bag of steel-cut irish oatmeal.

Getting out a pan, honey, and milk, she prepared her breakfast. It was weird because she used to never be a big breakfast eater, but nowadays she couldn't survive without one. It only took about seven minutes for her to make the oatmeal, combine the honey and milk and oatmeal in a bowl, and sit down on the couch with the TV turned on to a cartoon channel. Adventure Time wasn't very popular anymore, but she loved the silly cartoon and watched it whenever she found it on.

She sat there for about two episodes before she got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher. She had some errands to run and she to stop by the new apartment. She had already made arrangements to move in by tomorrow and she was quitting her little coffee shop job today.

She went into her room and grabbed her fully charged phone before going towards the door. She pulled on a pair of casual, colorful sneakers and put on her leather jacket before walking out the door with her keys in hand. Pretty soon she was out on the sidewalk and leaving her building behind. The coffee shop was twelve blocks away, but it wasn't much. She was used to walking that fair almost everyday. The little cafe didn't open till 6:30, but she should be allowed in considering she was still an employee, even if it was only for a little while longer.

The little bell jingled at the top of the door when she swung it open and entered the shop. A blonde, tall woman gave her a small smile and a welcome.

"Hey Felicia. Glad you're feeling better." The blonde said to the woman. Felicia smiled back and gave a small wave.

"Hey June. Is Chet in yet? I need to talk to him." She asked, referring to her boss.

"Yeah, he's in his office. What's up?"

"I'm quitting." She mumbled, shuffling her feet. Stupid social awkwardness.

"Oh." June said, surprised and a bit sad. "Why? You're our best performer."

Felicia was about to answer when a tall, well-dressed man came up behind her and interrupted. "Yes. I would like to know why." He said.

When the woman turned around, she was met with the same man who had bumped into her two days before. He held up an FBI badge and identified himself as Agent Booth and her stomach dropped. She felt nauseous, her heart rate sped up, and so did her breathing.

Panic attack.

"I- uh. I have some family problems." She lied, well, technically she was telling the truth. She looked back at June and asked, "What's going on?"

"Bobby Ramirez was found dead last week. We're going to need to ask you some questions." A woman next to him, also well-dressed, answered for her partner. She had reddish-brown hair, the same color as Felicia except lighter, and brown eyes.

This was Temperance Brennon. Dr. Temperance Brennon. A woman whom Felicia has admired since she had discovered her book.

"Oh..." Was the only response that the woman could stutter out. She was doing her best act, which wasn't actually that bad. She made sure to part her lips in an act of disbelief, eyebrows to shift and furrow. She looked hurt and in all honesty she did feel it.

Bobby had been one of the nicest men she'd ever encountered and she would probably cry over him once it all passed, but for now, she had to act for her life.

"Way to ease into it Bones..." the FBI agent muttered to the Doctor, who gave him a sideways glance.

"We have knowledge that you had a relationship with the deceased." Brennon continued, turning back to face the young adult, who in turn raised her eyebrows at the statement. She gave a confused look before looking over to June. She glanced back, still with confusion.

"Well, I-I mean... I suppose you could say that?" Felicia wasn't able to act this, she didn't need to. Bobby had tried to start something with her, but she had to turn it down despite how she returned his attraction. She had to. She couldn't just drag some poor sod into a destructive situation as large as hers. "He tried insinuating a relationship, but I had to decline." She answered. Booth was a bit taken back by her skilled vocabulary, but Brennon seemed a delighted.

"Why did you decline?" Booth asked.

Without even a delay, Felicia answered. "I'm moving apartments and leaving the city for a month or so." She half lied.

"What for?"

"The, uh... family problems stated earlier." She replied, shuffling her feet. She put her hands into her back pockets and leaned on one leg. She was still panicking, but letting an already suspicious FBI agent know that wouldn't really end up in her favor. "Is that all? I mean, I still have errands to run before my appointment." She asked, giving her explanation to her rush.

"What kind of appointment?" Brennon asked, which seemed odd. The woman suspected it would have been the Agent to ask something like that.

"Therapy." Was her only word and was about to walk away when the Agent gave her assumption truth.

"What for?" He asked.

"I see a psychiatrist for depression and social anxiety." She answered.

"Is that all?" Brennon pushed, adding more curiosity about the doctor to Felicia.

"Well, that's all I see her for." Her eyebrows furrowed in more confusion.

"Is there something else?" She asked.

"No." Felicia said a bit too quickly. She surprised herself and gave a curt goodbye to the doctor and agent, leaving the two to glance at each other with suspicion, wishing she could sprint into her Boss's office, but she held herself back. She had noticed the way Dr. Brennon stared at her face in confusion and she prayed to whatever god that would listen that the scientist couldn't see the oddities in her facial structure. She continued down a hall in the back of the kitchen area before turning and knocking on an open door. Inside sat the man known as Chet, her boss.

"Oh, hey Felicia. Glad to see you back on your feet." He spoke when he saw her. "Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm, uh..." She paused. She loved her job at this place. Serving a beverage she drank too much of and singing on the weekends. She was really going to miss this. It was her perfect place other than being nowhere, but she couldn't be here. She couldn't endanger these people. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued. "I'm quitting."

Chet practically jumped and stopped writing something to look up at her. "Why is that? Has something happened? Do you not like working here?"

"No, no. I do, it's just," God, she was bad at not tearing up on people. He just looked so hurt and she couldn't stand to look at him. "I have some family problems and am going to be out of town for a while and it's best for me to quit." She sighed out with a shaky breath. "I love working here, but it just won't work out."

Her boss gave an understanding smile. Chet was an old, kind man and knew his boundaries. "Alright, well. I can fill out your last check now and maybe when you come back, you can apply again. We loved having you." He chuckled, thinking over memories of late nights closing with her, Bobby, and June. He pulled out his check book and filled out a check for an about four hundred dollars. Once finished, he handed it to her and shook her hand. She smiled and shook it gently before turning and leaving the building.

She passed by Brennen and Booth interrogating another poor employee. She received another suspicious glance from both of them. She didn't feel like she'd see the last of those two and that wasn't a good thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope everyone is enjoying this story! I'm liking the way it's working out, but just to clear things up:**

**I won't be following an exact storyline! I plan on picking things I want out of the series and keeping things I don't like out, but I will most likely follow with some regular episodes from probably around season 5? Maybe? for when I need fillers or just get lazy.**

**Anyways! Here's chapter 3! I will try and upload more often from now on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"This had better be the last box..." Felicia growled as she struggled with carrying a large cardboard box through the nice looking hallway. She was just finishing up moving into her new apartment. Her new, much nicer, more expensive apartment. She loved it. It was cozy, had a _really _nice bathroom, and a beautiful big window on the east side, so she could have a beautiful sunrise every morning. Perfect for her yoga and coffee breaks.

Once she was moved in she was going to have to take a long road trip to buy a new car and withdraw money away from the city, this would make Them think that she was on the run, giving her plenty of time to relax and possibly settle down a new job.

Walking up to her apartment door, she set the box down and pulled out her keys. Apartment number 327 was a one bed, one bath and was a very calming neutral in coloration. She was really going to hate moving out of this place.

Sighing, she picked up the box again and bumped the door open with her hips, which were decently larger because of her height. She set the box down in the living room and shut the door, locking it out of slight paranoia, which was reasonable, given her situation.

She opened the fridge, wishing it was magically full with fruits and sweets, but was met with the sad reality of two Mike's Hard Lemonade bottles and an uncut cantaloupe. She huffed, "The only things worth taking from my fridge..." she muttered and grabbed a bottle, skillfully popping off the cap and taking a swig, throwing the cap away.

A rush of black fur and a thud showed Dirt standing on the counter. She looked at her owner and let out a meow. Felicia pet the cat, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll feed you before I head out tonight." She spoke to the cat and got a blink in reply. She scratched the cat and kissed her head before walking into the living room to deal with the unpacking. Her clothes and computer were already in her room, but her paintings and gaming consoles needed to be set up still, along with a chair that needed to be rebuilt.

She decided to do the chair first. She sat down in front of the box on the floor and turned the Bluetooth on her phone, connecting it with the television and began playing music to sing along to.

It took about a half hour and three retries for her to finish the chair without any missing parts or it almost falling apart. She looked up at the TV and sang along to Green Day's Horseshoes and Hand Grenades, doing a little dance, before walking into her room. She was only going to be gone for a night, so she only had a small backpack set aside for her to pack her clothes in.

She skipped unpacking her clothes into the closet and, instead, carefully unpacked her computer. She had it set up comfortably on the desk within five minutes and had it plugged in and working in about two. Stepping back she watched it buzz to life, the fan in the tower being the only thing to truly make noise. She needed to replace that thing.

Looking down at her bed, she smiled at how nice it looked. It was still low to the floor, like her old one. She preferred to be able to fall into bed quite literally. Dirt was laying on one of her pillows and she looked pretty content with life. Felicia only slightly envied her easy going life of napping and being fed on a decently regular basis. Not to mention that the cat didn't have people hunting her down or anything along those lines.

Why did humans have to be the "dominant" species?

"Time to go, cat." She addressed the feline, who opened her eyes to look at her, but closed them soon after and went back to napping. "Well, thanks for the goodbye.." She mumbled.

Grabbing the backpack, she threw in some clothes and grabbed a pull over hoodie to put over her tank top. She fed her cat and grabbed her keys before opening the door and heading out to the car dealership she had e-mailed a couple days ago. She was trading her car in for a vehicle she'd always wanted. Despite the reason for all these changes she was forced to make, she was pretty excited.

It was around 7 pm when she arrived in Cincinnati and checked into her hotel for the night. Having brought her trusty phone, she got bored and ordered room service and half an hour later, was eating some surprisingly good spaghetti and watching Finding Nemo on the TV. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep after that.

The annoyingly loud Ramones and buzzing from her phone alarm woke Felicia up. She rubbed her eyes and groaned, beginning to regret her decision of making the song Rockaway Beach the ringtone for her morning alarm. Sighing, she rolled out of the white hotel sheets and stood up, stretching out her limbs. Her right shoulder made a rather loud popping noise and she hissed in pain. It always gave her trouble in the morning, no matter how well she slept.

She walked into the bathroom, flicking the light on and turning on the sink. She splashed her face with cold water to wake her up more and turned on the shower as she patted her face dry. She stripped off her sweatpants and tank top quickly as goose bumps began covering her skin and practically jumped into the hot water.

Once out of the shower, she walked out into the main room and grabbed her backpack before heading back into the bathroom.

She dried off her skin and blow dried her hair a little bit before getting dressed. She put on some faded skinny jeans that were ripped by design and a black skimpy tank top. She threw on a black leather jacket and began working on makeup. She put on dark eye shadow and made her eyes pop with some black eye liner. She had put on foundation to try and blend out most of her freckles, but it didn't do a while lot, much to her dismay. She finally put on a sharp looking shade of red lipstick.

She finished in the bathroom by throwing her long hair around a bit, making it look wildish and she went back into the main room. She pulled on high heeled black boots that went up to her knees and was ready to leave to go to the dealership. She practiced a bit with a Brooklyn accent until she had it down to the t and headed out. She left her backpack on the chair, the blankets as neat as she could get them, and her food tray in a nice place by the door. She almost forgot to take her medication, but quickly remembered and popped her pills quickly before leaving the hotel and driving away.

She got lost twice, but eventually found the dealership and parked in front of the building. This was a huge dealership and she breathed in deeply before getting out and putting on her sassy persona.

She was greeted as soon as she walked through the door by a peppy blonde woman and Felicia asked if a man named Phil was around, almost forgetting the accent, but covering it up. The blonde woman nodded and asked her to wait here. She popped out her hip as she leaned on one leg and nodded, folding her arms. It wasn't long until Phil came over.

"Ah, you must be miss June, correct?"

"Ya." She said curtly. "I got m'car out front."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. His enthusiasm was started to weird Felicia out. "I can have someone drive it to the back right now." She nodded and pulled the key off of her keychain, handing it to a younger looking man. He nodded stiffly, seeming to be intimidated by the confidence Felicia was trying to pull off. Good.

"Alright, come on back and I can get you your bike!" Phil said, leading the way to the parking lot out back. She followed and was soon lead to her dream vehicle. "All right. This is the 2011 Kawasaki Ninja bike that you paid for! I hope it's to your liking!" Phil smiled, still creeping out Felicia.

"It's a beaut!" Felicia smiled in return. "I can ride it right outta 'ere, right?"

"Yes, ma'am! All the papers are in order, you've paid it all, it is all yours!"

"Perfect. Ya got the key?" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Yes, ma'am." Phil pulled out the key from his pocket and handed it to her. "If you need anything else, I'll be inside. If not, it's been nice doing business with you, June!" He waved and left her with her new bike.

God damn, she loved it already. It was black, however, she would have liked it in orange, but, hell. She wasn't going to complain when she could paint it herself.

A black helmet sat on top of the seat and she picked it up, pulling it onto her head, and turned over the engine. She let out an "Oh god.." when she began to drive it out of the parking lot. She wanted to do 80 mph right there and then, but restrained herself. She could do that on the way home.

After getting her bag all ready and taking off the huge amount of makeup, she checked out of her hotel and began heading home with her backpack on her pack, one headphone in, and ninja speeding through the traffic. She was pretty happy with life right about now.

The calmly tone of Amarante's song Don't Look Back in her ear while she drove in the dark was relaxing and she could have drove on for forever, but once she reentered into D.C. she remember that she still had a lot of problems and some she may never be able to face. She frowned and sighed.

"Life sucks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapters kind of short... I lost my train of thought near the end and gave up, soooo yeah!<strong>

**I'll try and write another chapter and have it posted next week, but no promises!**

**Thank you everyone!**


End file.
